Riku x Everyone drabbles
by Kansas Kusuri
Summary: It's an obvious enough title. A project on my LJ to write Riku with..everyone, basically. You know, Sora, Kairi, the Organization, some Disney characters, etc, etc. Good fun stuffs! Mainly drabbles, some oneshots, we'll see.
1. Pence!

YO, PIT!

Dinsney is not mine. Kingudamu Haatsu is not mine. We Is Good.

List of all pairings this will be on..my writing LJ :D Check my userinfo for the link.

--

Riku could not _always_ stay in the dusty, tired old mansion-- he felt he'd sooner go insane. But of course, he would not yet allow himself to visit his home-- Twilight Town was the only option.

It was on one such excursion-- a rare one, as Riku left only when it was absolutely necessary-- that he met the three of them.

Two boys and a girl, but he could not see Sora or Kairi or he in them at all. That was alright, though..

Hayner frowned at the sight of the _stranger._ Was he with Seifer, or what?

Olette, too, was nervous. Oh, she knew she shouldn't be but the boy was just so much..older, and he looked _tough_, like he'd been through a lot and..and, well..she didn't want to approach him.

So it was Pence who ended up grabbing an extra sea-salt ice-cream bar and bringing it over to the mysterious silver-hair guy, and Pence who insisted on making the guy feel welcome.

A kindness that Riku appreciated more then the kid would ever know.


	2. Xigbar!

Xigbar is cool :D and a bitch. But Not Mine.

--

Who was..?

"Hey, you! Stop!"

The other black-cloaked figure paused and turned in Xigbar's direction. And might have been frowning-- damn these stupid hoods! Did Xemnas realize it was _hard_ to manipulate people without seeing their faces? Ah, whatever. Xigbar pulled back his own hood and grinned. "So, it's some sort of wanna-be? Who are ya, kid?"

It drew back it's hood. And

**Oh.**

Well, _that_ was interesting. _Who'd have ever thought I'd see_ him _again? Nah, not the old man-- I suppose that must be Superior's Heartless? Freaky._

Ansem (?) scowled. "You _see_? _This_ is what happened to me, after I chose the Darkness. It's what I deserve for betraying Sora and Kairi and--"

"Ah, man, I have _no_ idea what you are talking about. And I don't care. You might not be as famous as you think, um..Riku, is it?"

Said Riku looked quite put off. Haha. "How'd you know my name?"

"Little Sora's _looking_ for you." Xigbar smirked, leaning against one of the scattered fire-work carts. "How exciting that you've turned up alive. I bet if I hurry, I can tell him that you're here.."

"No! Don't!" Something akin to panic and the Nobody laughed.

"Well, I don't _know._" He drawled, lazily. "I always wondered what it'd be like to sleep with Xeha-- Xemnas, pardon. Want to try?"

Ansem/Riku/Thingy (Xigbar really did not care) looked confused and _quite_ disgusted, now-- humans really did have a wide range of emotions, huh?-- but Xigbar didn't care. Kid wanted it. Evvvveryone wanted Xigbar. "Unless you want Sora to see you like this, I'd come over here. Trust me, I think it might be fun." 

Riku-Ansem-whatever sighed and walked over to the Nobody. If it didn't mean anything anyway, well, he might as well go for it, right? Well, what the hell-- DiZ would be mad, and _that_, at least, would be entertaining.


	3. Enchantress WTF!

STILL NOT MINE KTHNXBAI

--

"Who _are _you?"

The old lady smiles and hidden in her crooked smiled is unspeakable wisdom, power, and absolute justice.

Riku frowns. He does not need her cowering behind him in this neon-lit world.

"Will you, Riku?" A lock of blonde hair can be seen under her hood-- he swears that it was grey before. And her voice is creaky and old-- dust-filled and. Tired. "Child, child...you'd hurt an old beggar-woman?"

Riku sneers, but does not answer.

"Tell me."

And it's funny that he'd kidnap a princess and hurt a dollboy, but this old _crone_ is--

he won't hurt her. Oh no oh no.

He smirks.

"Want me to end up like that sad monster from before? Pity, you should have found me _then_."

She laughs wicked cruel angry. Hood falls green dress long hair and lovely crown. An _Enchantress._

"You see me, do you?"

"Yeah, I know you...punish those, with no love? I have it. I do. But, Enchantress...someone with no love is coming. Wait, wait in that building there and be safe-- I won't have him killing you, just for your own arrogance."

She is an Enchantress. She does not heed mortals' advice, and she is done with this Riku.

But she wants to see how the boy with no love will prove that he has it because--

she wants to know how something that can not be there is proved. That's. All.


	4. Ansem!

It is the strangest feeling when Riku's body becomes not-his.

Ansem and what must be all the Dark power _ever_ is in him, filling his veins and his mind. The Darkness that lodges in the back of the mind, he thinks, won't ever come all the way out, and for _now_ he does not care.

_Power! So _this _is what that word means, Ansem?_

Of course, Riku. You and I are one, now-- all of my power, is yours.

Riku steps back, tentative, from where Ansem's spirit had entered his body. Careful, careful, wouldn't want this new gift of power to somehow spill out, to drain away from him. Ansem laughs aloud-- through Riku's mouth, but Riku does not realize it or mistakes the laughter for his own-- and wonders if this boy knows that he's just signed his soul to slavery, if only to kill the last person who ever cared about him.

Riku is heady with Darkness and evil, but he would not be if he could not see that it's _Ansem's_ triumphant smirk that has forced it's self upon _his_ face.


	5. Xemnas!

Xemnas finds it very interesting that it is _himself_ blocking the way to his XIII. "Xemnas..." his body bites the words out. "What are you doing here? Roxas is already gone to Sora."

He laughs. "That voice..is too deep for you, isn't it? You don't wear that body well."

The other's paradoxical expression of shame and indignation is childish and base and a face Xehanort would never wear. It is, of course, Riku. Xemnas is not shocked, of course, nor is he even curious as to why Riku has become Ansem. After all,

"But _we_ were always the same. And I wonder...what if we drive out that last little vestige of Riku? Can we become whole together?"

Riku knows perfectly well that this man is not speaking to him, but somehow beyond him, speaking to the very embodiment of Dark and Evil that lurks much nearer to the surface then Riku might have (hoped) thought. And the Presence there knows it too, and it's delighted at Xemnas's words.

Xemnas is pushing him against the wrecked basement wall, fingers intertwining with Riku's (not Riku's), lips pressing against what is really _his_ neck.

Riku is sickened, Ansem is gleeful. The two emotions together are terrible, nauseating, and far too much for a boy with such a fragile heart. 

And so Riku turns to the only weapon (that's not really his) he's got left. The Dark vortex tugs at hands, legs, and coat, gently, gently, but Xemnas won't let go, not just yet.

"Running away from me? There is yet more Riku then there is Xehanort...but that will not last for long." He smirks, and draws back. "Play longer in your Darkness, dear Riku, and see it holds nothing for you, but everything for me. See that, and come back to me."

The Darkness swallows _RikuRiku I am not I am not HIM_-- filthy evil but still bringing familiar relief-- and Xemnas merely laughs.


	6. Xaldin!

MORE ANGST AND CAPSLOCK WHOO!

* * *

There was once, that Riku wanted to apologize to the Beast. His nerve had failed him.

And now, even if he had the courage (he doesn't) or the words (he never will), he couldn't go. Couldn't apologize to anything (but Sora, always so sorry, Sora) with this face. Couldn't, couldn't, wouldn't.

But he _could_ protect them.

And so when the Third came, Riku was ready to drive him away.

Didn't think that Xaldin would be so _strong_, though.

"_Look _ at you." Cold, amused voice. "Protecting those who hate and resent you. Protecting those that you would have killed."

It's true, and Riku knows it. And it would, would be best to give up now-- his leg is not so much broken as _shattered_ and he is cut all over from the myriad lances.

But.

He can't just let this Nobody destroy this world and it's Prince (Beast). Of course, of course, because he's got to make sure that the Beast can see Sora again and remember _him._ Riku struggles up to fight again, aqua (yellow) eyes pained, but determined.

Xaldin shrugs, and thinks that this boy (creature) is an idiot-- but he will admire him (it) for trying.


	7. 2 Kairis!

Sometimes Kairi hides.

The island is not only scary, but much too warm. So she hides from it-- under the magnolia bushes, that's good. Cool and shady and _they_ can't find her. No adults, not the other children, no one at all.

Well, no.

There is _one._

Riku _always_ finds her, no matter where she hides.

_Why are you doing this?_

_I'm_ scared. _I don't_ like _it here._

Riku understands, and that, more then anything, incites her to crawl away from the soft, cool dirt and out into blazing-bright sun.

_How do you always find me? No one else can._

I'm good at finding lost things. Now come on, Sora's waiting for us.

--  
--

Sometimes Riku hides.

He needs a place to just get _away_, to hide from Sora and from his light.

And it's safe under the magnolias. He lays quietly, not quite asleep, and soft loam earth presses cool on his cheek. Darkness throbs behind his eyelids, and he can trace it's course through him mentally. Thick liquid Darkness, flowing slickly through his veins, flooding and pooling inside of his skull. This Darkness is something that he must indulge, or he will go insane. He's got to--

"Riku, get out from there."

His eyes slit open, then close again. A faint ghost of a smile is on his face, though. "You found me."

Kairi smiles, sadly, and wishes that she could understand the Darkness that makes him do this to them.

"You just disappeared again. Sora's so worried, but you know he can't find _anything_, least of all you. Well...when you don't want to be found, that is."

Her tone is brisk and practical, no-nonsense, and Riku remembers that he used to scold her in the same exact voice.

"Knew I'd be here, then?"

"Of course." She's already taken hold of his arm, trying fruitlessly to tug him out with her own strength. He sighs and lets her drag him out into the light. "I've gotten good at finding what's lost, you know."


	8. Vexen!

WHY CAN I NOT WRITE PORN DAMMIT 

"..This isn't very fun."

Vexen ignores the boy's comment and continues on extracing what _he_ sees as data and what _Riku_ sees as an _awful_ lot of blood.

"You _said_ I could see Sora, if I'd just let you--_OW!_"

"Sorry..." The scientist says dryly and without even an attempt at sincerity. "If you'd stop _moving about_ and _whining_, this wouldn't take so long."

Sora would sulk. Riku just rolls his eyes and sits back, watching bemusedly as Vexen empties the syringe into a test tube. "Why, though?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why would you want to _clone_ me? Seems like a waste of resources to me..."

"It's _science._" Vexen snaps. "If we can do _this_, if even _replication_ is possible-- then creation, too, is within our grasps. And isn't the knowledge of creation the supreme science, the highest knowledge?"

"Well, maybe," Riku thinks about that for a moment. "But, what will it do for you? You're already dead and-- _hey!_ You son of a--" Interesting, how these specimens with hearts are so affected by losing blood-- a simple touch to a certain point, and the boy crumbles into a pathetic uncounsiousness.

Vexen calmly removes the last sample, checking over the new, blood-stained card. It's perfect. And he sneers at the pathetic little in-between boy, who's going to be replaced by a boy much stronger and much better, before he pulls Riku off of his lab table and leaves him on the ground. Promises? Never for Nobody. See if this brat can't find his Sora on his own.


	9. Replica!

WHY IS THIS SO GEN, LO, YOU LOSER?! WHY NO RIKU/RIKU PORN? YOU FAIL AT LIFE MISS PRINCESS LOREI.

He didn't _mean_ to kill that kid. Really, honest, it was an accident.

But they were moving so _fast_ and cutting out at the other so _violently._

And when Riku pinned the damn Replica beneath him, intending to only knock him out really, the clone just sneered and laughed derisively-- _you coward, you'd better end this_ right!

(And Riku taken off-balance was angry, confused, and so Replica Riku could escape from under him and get up, still wearing an expression that was much too _Riku's_ to be _quite_ genuine)

Blame it on anything, he rationalizes now that the fight is over and he's alone, (but he was with _himself_, so was he alone all the time? Perhaps there was _no_ fight and this Castle's just finally made him insane) it's that he just _couldn't stand to lose_, just as he's _always_ been unable to stand any sort of defeat. He'd been so caught up in establishing himself the victor-- and the double kept _just not backing down_-- and so...he'd given that Replica _some_ sort of fatal injury, even before he'd quite known he had struck at all.

Well, but. It was okay, in the end, wasn't it? Because the Replica _was_ him in a sense, and _he_ (he, that is, Real Riku, he thought, or rather hoped. What if they had somehow switched places during the fight and it was Real Thing gone to nowhere?) would never accept anything less then total defeat.


	10. Lexaeus!

..Lexaeus is so cool. I love him to pieces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why not accept the Darkness?"

Why not indeed. Riku knew that it _would_ be easiest. Knew that he was, just _was_, partly – even mainly, maybe – of that Darkness. But, he couldn't, couldn't give in to the Dark, not completely, not _yet_.

Riku skids in the shale gracelessly and almost falls. But Soul Eater blocks the tomahawk, forcing it for a second useless, and so he can go on the offensive.

His turn to ask a question, then.

"You _had_ Light, once. Why'd you give it up? I was always like this, they said. But _you_ weren't."

Well, why not? Science called for Darkness. This might have bothered Aeleus but never Lexaeus, and towards the end the Nobody's need for knowledge was much stronger then the Somebody's half-hearted morals. But this boy didn't need to know that and he wouldn't understand in any case.

Riku is fast but he still needs the ground. Pity, but Lexaeus controls the Earth and it's tremors and shakes and it's violence. Riku is knocked to the ground and the balance swings again.

Neither can answer the question quite right. Riku does not have the words to articulate his duality and Lexaeus does not have the emotion to wonder why indeed he threw his light away.

The middle road is to fight until one's question is answered and one's philosophy proved. And so they'll take that road till it's end.


	11. Zexion!

I don't actually think Zexion is a bastard. He's just very "end justifies the means. And-- bitchplz. I'm not emo." - like :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's face was the saddest Riku had ever seen it, but utterly cold at the same time.

--what's wrong--

"You...you remember me, don't you? Sora?"

--Zexion said that this would happen no he's a _liar, liar_ the _King_ said that it would be alright--

But his best friend – best rival – just shook his head. Still that terrible cold sadness. "_Riku_ is dead. He died when _you_ ruined our Island. You're not him-- you're just some pathetic, wicked Dark being. One that I'll take care of right _now._" Gloved hand tightened on the Keyblade's hilt and the terrible idea that _Sora is not lying_ came to Riku all at once.

And. It...it was, this _wasn't fair._ After all he'd been through, Riku didn't _deserve_ the hate and the coldness and those far-too-familiar brightblue eyes, narrowed now in accusation. "Sora, I fought to come here for _you._ Because the King said that you...that you _understood_, Sora, that you and I could still be friends. He _said._" Riku was suddenly so _tired_-- he had been fighting ever since he had entered this Castle

--who knows how long ago it was, just that it was sometime after the Darkness came and that was forever ago--

and now without _hope_ then there was really no reason to resist exhaustion. (or even death for that matter) He fell to the ground, staring up at Sora plaintively, helplessly. "You don't mean it, do you? No, you can't. You're just testing me. To see if I really want the light, isn't it? Just a test..."

Zexion hidden behind a mask of Sora sneered, but the mask's carefully cold expression did not waver. "Don't be stupid." Keyblade ready, ready to kill, Riku had seen this before. "Nobody understands or even cares for the Darkness. No, it's got to be driven out..."

And the Kingdom Key flashed, keychain

-- your highness did you lie--

following behind it, and it was totally on instinct that Riku somehow got up and lashed out _back_.

And a whisper came hissed and triumphant from behind him as the Island broke apart into Darkness. "You'd attack Sora with Darkness _again_, without even thinking about it. Oh, but _course_ it was a test, dearest Riku. One that you've failed terribly."

Riku knows that voice. And he knows that it's not lying. For the second time, he's fallen but this time thinks he doesn't ever want to get up. He knows that the fingers sliding about his neck are going to

-- kill me?--

No, but something worse, take him to that Dark, blind pit again, where all he can see is violence and all he knows is that it's another who's thinking his thoughts for him. And in his exhaustion he thinks that it doesn't really matter _so long as he can rest._

"Do you see now, Riku? That _is_ what Sora thinks of you-- and that you'd attack him with _darkness_ even now just shows that you _are_ but a demon. Why don't you just..."

"Accept it? Embrace it?" Riku's weary smile catches Zexion off guard, but the boy _doesn't care_ at this point. "I think...I already have."

And the Nobody smirks down at his captive, pleased with it's reply, as he takes them both back into Oblivion's shadows.


	12. Demyx!

When Riku first caught sight of the black-coated person, he didn't hesitate to attack it.

Demyx found this exceedingly rude. "Excuse me, but what did I do to you?"

Riku came in again, his Keyblade crashing against Demyx's sitar. "Come _on._" He didn't know this person, so he didn't feel shame at the lowered sound of his voice. Didn't even care when the hood was knocked back. "You're a member of that Organization, aren't you?"

"Well, well yes, but does that mean, people can just attack me now? That _sucks_ and I don't think it's-- ahh-- _shit!_"

The Nocturne had slipped on the still muddy ground they had been fighting on, and tumbled rather gracelessly down to the riverbank. Riku frowned-- what kind of Nobody _was_ this? Not manipulative like Zexion and Lexaeus had been; neither cold and emotionless as Roxas had been. Really just..kind of an idiot.

Demyx's shout proved that observation. "Hey! Hey, whoever you are! Get down here-- there are _talking kitties!_"

"Oh, what are you talking about, you stup--_id--_"

Riku slipped and fell in a similar manner to how his foe just had. Demyx was sitting cross-legged; Riku ended up landed with his head on IX's shoulder, and otherwise generally draped over the musician. All his rather shocked mind could articulate, was-- "They're not _talking._"

Demyx was holding a white kitten, about whose neck had been tied a pink bow. In front of him, sat another, but larger, white cat, two other kittens – black and orange – and standing to the side, a big orange tomcat.

"They are so talking. Why can't you hear them?"

"They're _mewling._ Come on, either fight me or--"

Demyx shook his head. "Well, I don't know why you don't understand them. This one is Duchess, see--" he indicated the white cat. "And she's lost. She has to go to Paris, with her kittens and this...um, what was it?" The orange cat hissed, or so heard Riku. "That's right. That's Thomas, and he's helping them."

Riku had by now gotten up, and the two remaining kittens were playing contentedly about his feet. "Maybe...you can hear them, because you're not, actually, human. Animals can understand other animals--"

"I'd prefer to say that it's because of my kind, vegan, and animal-friendly soul that I can talk to them, thanks, punk." Demyx retorted cheerfully, motioning the adult cats to come towards him. "We'll take you back to Paris, don't worry!"

"Maybe _you_ will."

"Oh, come on!" Demyx held Marie in front of Riku's face. "Look how cute she is! Do you really want a sweet little kitten like this to be left out all night, alone in the cold.."

Riku sighed, but shook his head and smiled slightly. "And of course, we can't let them in the Darkness.."

"Nope. We have to walk. So..." he dropped the girl-kitten into Riku's hood, and Toulouse and Berlioz followed suit. "You carry those three, like that, and I will--" Thomas (_No_, Riku corrected himself, _it's just a cat and this Nobody kid is just a some sort of Bohemian._) spat terribly when Demyx tried to pick him up, but the Ninth was undeterred, instead lifting Duchess to his shoulder. "--take her, and now we'll go to Paris together!"

"Fine. But when we get them home, we'll finish our fight."

"Mm-hmm. Or maybe we can just talk it out like civilized Heartless whatever we are-- oh hey, look! _Geese!_ I bet they can talk too, let's go see!"


	13. Jack Sparrow!

Riku would feel bad, had Sora not been so utterly to blame.

"Hey, Riku, Kairi, want to visit Port Royal? There are _pirates._" Sora had announced, beaming.

"Pay attention to the controllers." Riku reminded him, as the Gummi Ship took a sharp dive downward. "And no, I don't think that's the best idea. Your friends are pirates? I _don't_ think--"

But. Kairi was adamant and _far too_ taken by the idea of pirates. "I want to see a pirate. We're going. Besides, I think we're about to crash there anyway."

Fine. When he saw Sora and Kairi again, they were in for a lecture about how _pirates_ tend to lead to _suspicious deserted islands_, those to _cannibals_, those to _hostile troops_ (or maybe they were led by the pirates) and all that to chases-- and most chases end with silly young Keybladers and Princesses getting _captured._

"You're...not worried, for the present peril your dear dear friends may be in, are you, mate?" Riku assumed that this concern was not for Sora, but rather for the fact that Riku, if angry, could probably destroy the entire ship at will. The boy just laughed, though, looked over Jack, and shook his head. 

"Course not. Sora's been in worse trouble-- if he and Kairi can't fight their way off of one little East India ship, I'll disown them forever."

"Good!" Jack beamed (drunkenly? Most likely. He had taken care to steal the cannibals' stolen rum.). "Same way I feel about my own Will and Elizabeth. Best to make them fight for themselves, eh? Won't grow up otherwise, is what I say!" 

"_Right._" Riku replied, somewhat sarcastically, but _honestly_ in goodwill. "Besides, now Kairi gets to be alone with that Will kid, she's been looking at him ever since we got here."

He did not expect the Captain to reply as he did, however. "Indeed! Speaking of being alone, now that I have no Elizabeth with which to create sexual tension, and you've no Sora, or Kairi, whichever that you prefer, would you like to share the _terrible_ and sensual adrenaline caused by our latest adventure with and between me? I am Captain, though, so you've really got no choice my...er, dear."

It took Riku a few minutes to process what was meant, and even when he was sure he knew, "..You do know that I _am_ a man at last check, Jack."

"Yes, I deduced that when the cannibals took your shirt and sacrificed it to demons, those crazy buggers. So, reliving of terrible sexual tensions? Yes? No?"

Riku rolled his eyes and followed Jack to his cabin. _Better remember to tell Sora I TOLD YOU SO an infinite and myriad amount of times and oh damn now I'm speaking like our dear weird Captain. Excellent._


	14. DiZ!

The first thing Riku thought of DiZ, was _A freak._

He hasn't amended that thought in the six months or the eternity that he's been here.

Then Dark City's cold and wet and evil and Riku decides that he'll kill the old man for this when he gets back. Computers can't be that hard to run, right? Sora can't be that hard to wake, Roxas can't be that hard to erase.

But it's funny how this Ansem's body renders Riku incapable of rational thought, much less murder. He can be horrified and that's _all._

(Really, all he remembers later is that DiZ's bright cold eye was on him and that there was low mirthful mocking laughter

and Riku-in-Ansem couldn't think _freak_ because what was he, Riku, but a monster now?)

But it's alright. He understands that what Ansem-in-DiZ really wanted was to cry and he understood why DiZ _couldn't_ do that. He thinks he gets it now. In all of Riku's ambition and Ansem's betrayals, he is not and never was, so very different from this freak DiZ after all.


	15. Namine!

The first Naminé knew was Sora's Riku.

She took that Sora's memory Riku and created it into a Naminé's memory one. Not much of a difference, no, _this_ Riku was not much of anything. Silver scribbled crayon imitates glossy hair but poorly; Sora's own earth-brown is much more true to life.

Course, she always spent more time on Sora.

Then there was another one. A living, breathing, real (not real) Riku, given to her, that was her's alone. This Riku was not Sora's, it was Naminé's scribble and Axel's card come to some bastard half-life. This boy is confident, brave, and a little _too_ strong for Naminé's liking. He is also a gaping wide black hole, and she knows it when he talks of things he never saw, and when he simply omits the names Namine forgot to give him.

Vexen sneers and tells Marluxia that this Riku is _perfect_ and Naminé wonders if that's true.

And then she met the real (real? But all were _real_ in some sense. The original, she decides then, the very first) Riku. And then she decides that yes, her toy-Riku was much more perfect then this one. _This_ Riku is terribly flawed, contradicting his Darkness with his Light and his Light with his pride and his ego and _that_ contradicting his eternal and deep-set shame, shame that grows (when that _other_ Sora comes to be Naminé's new toy) with a deep voice, much-too-big hands for a child of sixteen, and an always-drawn hood.

But still, Naminé likes this third and flawed Riku the best. Not because she is an artist who sees the beauty of the imperfect (she is) and not because she loves him (she doesn't) but because this both sad and elated, supremely contradictory and so very human Riku is the only one who was ever alive.

He asks her what she's drawing, _Sora again?_ and she shakes her head and scribbles her silver crayon faster.


	16. Marluxia!

DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I WRITE PORN D:

It was frighteningly easy to trap Riku. The silly boy had gone and wandered into the room where Marluxia kept his under-ground vines, and had been easily snared in said plants.

The Assassin took his own time getting to his captive, and so it was a rather irritated Riku that Marluxia found sitting trapped. "Riku, is it?" he asked calmly, a slight smirk on his otherwise blank face. "Interesting, that you've come _here._"

But the Keyblader didn't answer, more absorbed in trying to rip off the vines circling about his arms. _Clearly_ this man wasn't going to let him go, so there was no point, Riku reasoned, in listening to him.

To this, Marluxia's smirk twisted into a sneer. "But, it doesn't really matter. Sora's fighting you _right now_, did you know that?"

Aqua eyes widened, jolted into attention. "You mean..that Replica kid? No, but I'm not--"

"Him? Oh, but you _are._ One thing about this place, my dear-- what's seen, _is._ Even if it wasn't true before, if he wasn't _you_ before-- it is, he is, now." The plants tighten about Riku's wrist, thick, cordlike vines making any more struggling impossible.

"You..let me go, or I'll..."

"Ah ah ah." Marluxia touches a gloved fingertip to the boy's mouth, shutting off his angry words. "Don't go making threats you can't act on. And you can't act on _anything_ right now, can you?"

A frustrated glare and a slightly desperate squirm respond to XI's laughter. "It's alright. I think I can make sure that your time here is not..." his lips brush against the boy's mouth, and frustration turns to panic. "_completely_ useless."


	17. Larxene!

Larx is love :D I'd totally go gay for her.

"I want...Nabokov. So that's N's, and that's...up there." She smirks, pointing to the very highest bookledge-- one that runs next to the ceiling of the _very_ big library. "Get it for me."

Riku looks up from his own book, Hugo's _Les Miserables_, and rolls his eyes at the woman. "I won't. Get it yourself."

"You're cruel, Riku." She walks over to his chair, putting her arms about his shoulders. "All I want is my one little _Lolita_. Here I am, playing around with you when I could be doing _much_ better things. Could be helping Marluxia with Sora, or looking for that Beast's heart-- he is here, somewhere, isn't he?" She smiles lightly, and kisses Riku's cheek gently. "But I'm here with you."

He sighs, closing his book as he gets up. "Are you threatening me? It's you, Larxene, who's cruel." She giggles, and thinks were she alive, she might be flattered by this strange, reluctant boy. As it is, she can only be amused. And impatient.

"Well, then? Hurry up. It's _Na-_bo-"

But he's already looking for Lo, not sullen, but calm and very much, though quietly, defeated. And that, she thinks as she steals his seat and his book, is just how she likes him.


	18. Marluxia AND Larxene!

I gave this threesome-- one of my guilty!crack!pleasures-- and the prompt 'viridian' to someone on one of those drabble request memes. I was rather blatantly ignored ; So I decided to see what I could do with it on my own, why not? Also, combining these three names makes "Marlukularx" and that's funny :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's _tired._ His eyelids are heavy, but he can't manage to drift off.

Somewhere above him, he dimly registers that Marluxia and Larxene are arguing. A few words-- "..._viridian._" "No, that's _green_ and his are _blue_..." make sense to him, and he lazily thinks that they really _are_ arguing over something as ridiculous as his eye color.

"..Stoppit..." he mutters, forcing his eyes open to look at them. "Do you two _ever_ stop being so difficult?"

Larxene presses her lips to his mouth, before imploring him to _shut up and go to sleep like a good little boy._

He rolls his eyes (an effort that he's not pleased about having to make) and pulls both her and Marluxia down alongside him. "Shut up yourself. I'm _tired_ and _cold_ and I'll leave if you don't stop arguing about _idiocy._"

Marluxia murmurs something along the lines of, _but toys_ can't _leave, Ri-ku_, but the boy's already (finally?) fallen asleep and wouldn't have cared had he been awake anyway.


	19. little Sora!

Title: Pink Elephants  
Pairing: little!Sora/Riku :D  
Wordcount: 432  
Notes: I saw _Dumbo_ the other day. Such a cute movie ♥ 

"_No_, dummy. We've got to _toast_ first, that's what the grown-ups do."

"Fine." Sora shrugs, sitting against the cold-stone wall of Riku's basement. "But..toast to what? Kairi, cuz we're leaving her out?"

"She can't come because women can't _drink_, Sora, how many times must I tell you! No, we'll toast to my greatness, of course. For figuring out how to open the locks and to get down here without being caught."

Riku is smirking until Sora throws a clod of dirt at him. "You're not great. You're just a Riku. Come on, let's drink it, I'm bored already."

The silver-haired boy sticks his tongue out, but twists out the lid-thingy (Cork? Maybe.) and pours equal amounts of champagne into the two fancy glasses he'd already secured. "Just a Riku...like you could ever be one." he says as he hands the glass to Sora, who grins.

The boys looked at each other, nervous, but anticipating. There was something amazingly fun to forbidden things, of course. "Ready?"

"One, two, three, and _there._" Sora licks about his lips, and nods. "It _is_ good." 

"Toldja so." Riku had of course been waiting for Sora to drink first, _justincase_ it was yucky. But he took it now, and beamed at his friend. "Piece of cake. Want some more..?"

"Okay, but..Riku, look! Pink elephants!"

Sora's right-- there are pink elephants in his basement and they're simply _everywhere._ Are they _dangerous,_ though? He pokes one expermentaly, and it doesn't bite. Instead, it splits into four bubbly ele-chunks-- and the four chunks turn into more elephants! Riku giggles, delighted with them. 

Sora also tests them-- he slaps his palms together smartly, smushing an elephant flat between them. Except-- his look of bewilderment as he opens his hands and pink bubbles, not squishedephant escape, is really, really funny, Riku thinks. He catches one of the bubbles in his own hands and when he opens it, there's a brand-new pink elephant-- this one standing on it's _head._

They watched the elephants delightly-- the creatures were even _singing!_ And contorting and streching-- Sora watched, bemused, as one of them streched itself out calmly, streched about his and Riku's head until the two were _oh so close_, but it was absolutely curiosity, spurred on by drunkenness, that led the two to kiss.

And so they passed a rather pleasant afternoon drinking and kissing and when their parents caught them they blamed Pink Elephants.


	20. Sora!

Pairing: Riku/Sora  
Wordcount: 309  
Notes: I have a thing for Riku being dark on his own, without Ansem controlling him. So, this :D;

Sora wasn't sure, yet-- it couldn't be _Riku_ he was fighting-- this boy with the insane eyes and dark heart couldn't be his best friend. That's right. This one was called _Ansem_ now and they were different. Ansem was inside Riku, that made sense, and so Sora's friend was still there just...buried, or something. Made sense, really all made sense. Riku had never stopped loving him and Kairi, it was Ansem from the start-- so Sora reassured himself.

A vicious hit from the Keyblade-- too hard, Sora didn't want to _hurt_ Riku-- sent the dark boy reeling back, falling hard into the stone debris cluttered about the Keyhole.

"Riku!" He ran over to the other, concern crossing his face. Donald and Goofy exchange glances-- they do not understand, and so they step back.

Riku was not moving, laying partly buried in the shale. Eyes were closed and he was..he was _bleeding_, his clothes were torn by rocks, and Sora wanted to scream. "Riku...?" he moved closer, wiping sweaty silver hair out of Riku's --_not dead not dead_-- eyes. "Are you back, is he..gone--"

Cold aquamarine eyes opened wide all at once, and Riku was _grinning._ Sora was taken off-guard-- _Of course, Ansem's still there, still clever, of course he'd play dead!_-- and it was easy, too easy, for Riku's hands to wrap about Sora's neck and pin his _rival_ (not friend, he assures himself) below him.

Sora glared, still defiant, angry at the trick. "Ansem...you let him..let him _go._.."

"Oh, but Sora..." Riku's grin was lewd and heady with power-- and his eyes were utterly without feeling. "I'm _not_ Ansem. Not entirely, not _yet_."

Sora _won't_ believe it, though!


	21. Sora Again!

Pairing: Sora/Riku  
Wordcount: 251  
Notes: ..And then I felt bad so I _tried_ to write fluff to make up for it ;

Flying's _easy_ for Sora, now. He's done it so much-- just think happy thoughts! And Sora always can think of something happy, even when he's dodging skyscrapers and junk in the sky of The World That Never Was.

But..Riku couldn't do it, as cleanly, as naturally, and of course it made sense -- Riku whose greatest moment was a fall and who had long since forgotten what hope was -- Riku could not fly like Sora.

_Riku.._

_Nono, don't LIE to him!_ Sora wants to screams at that voice.

_Are you_ sure _you're not..jealous..of Sora?_

Riku's concentration, barely maintained, wavers as he doubts -- light blue eyes darting up to Sora's darker ones, wondering if Sora thinks he _is_ jealous and praying that he _isn't._ And so he's sinking again, managing but barely to land upon the top half of an old skyscraper.

Sora's already there, standing next to his friend. "Sora, I'm sorry, I--"

But the hero just shakes his head, grinning like he always does. "Why? I'm not listening to that old idiot. Come _on_--" he leaps off the building, Keyblade at the ready. "You've got to go back in, I can't get there on _my own._ Ready?"

And Riku grins too, now, because he knows that Sora's not condescending to him at all and more-- that Sora _trusts_ him and loves him and that's _good._ "Ready."


	22. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai!

Pairing: Seifer/Riku  
Wordcount: 399  
Notes: Does this make sense, though? o0;

The virtual city...scares Riku, sometimes. All these people who _aren't_. Still though...he likes to walk about it, sometimes. The people are programmed to act a certain way, that is, to ignore Riku. It's a good place to just walk about, to think-- well, so long as he doesn't run into Roxas, of course, but he's gotten good at avoiding things.

Except for those who are programmed to find strangers, he's forgotten, as he comes face to face with the virtual Seifer. "Who are--"

"You?" Riku finishes, annoyed. DiZ's toys aren't _aware_ they aren't real, he remembers. (Almost like his sad Replica, so Riku decides, but that was neither here nor there.) "It doesn't matter."

"_Yes_, it does. I don't allow _strangers_ in this town, punk-- get out or tell me who you are."

Yes, exactly like the original, and Riku under the hood scowled, and pushed the kid against the wall. "It really _doesn't_ matter, Seifer. You aren't _real_, can't you see?"

He wasn't sure what sort of response he'd been expecting, so he supposed Seifer's irritated grimace would have to do. "So?" the boy replied, tone strangely practical. "What's _real_ got to do with anything?"

Riku, puzzled but calmer, loosed his hold on Seifer. "What do you mean, that you've known this.."

"It doesn't _matter._ Lots of things people think are important, that are real, aren't in the end. So maybe we're the same way. I don't know. But I don't _care_, either-- I _feel_ like I'm real and so that _makes_ me real, right?"

Riku wonders and Seifer continues.

"Like that lame _destiny_ stuff. I don't care if there's some sort of God, something controlling me somewhere-- predestination and philosophy like that is crap. _I'm_ not real?" He laughed, derisive, and Riku found himself thinking that what if this copy was more then that. "What about _you_, skulking about in your hood in the alleys? I may not be real to you, but I'm _doing_ stuff and I'm _living._"

"Sad, then-- I'm not real because I chose it. You who's fighting so hard for reality, you never had a chance."

Seifer means to question this punk but Riku's already gone to stop Roxas.

Pairing: Fuu/Riku  
Wordcount: 220  
Notes: I like Fuu :D I wish she'd had more screentime.

Riku never mistook Fuu's silence for companionship or concern, though he was on occasion tempted to do so. But Miss Fuu (he liked to call her that because of the irritated grimace it drew from usually pursed and bored lips) was nothing but apathetic-- to spend time with Riku was slightly less interesting then to hang out with Seifer and Rai, and significantly less boring then to spend it with Hayner's group.

And most of all, killing time with some damn weird kid was better then killing it all on her own. That is why she spent time with him, both sitting on a bench, Riku talking about some dark thing and some Roxas and some guilt or something and Fuu calmly tracing butterflies' trails through the lazy twilight.

He talked to her _because_ she didn't care, and she stayed because she liked it that he didn't care she didn't care.

Even when Riku came, more hesitant then usual even though he was suddenly bigger and older and more insecure then he'd been before, Fuu looked at the dark hood for a second, before offering with a half-grin – a twitch at the corner of her lip that was the most expressive she'd ever been to him – and saying simply, "Change." before indicating the seat next to her.

Pairing: Rai/Riku  
Wordcount: 461  
Notes: Eh. Crack, sort of? That's all that there _is_ for this pairing, though!

"_Hey_, you, who are you?"

Riku did not look up from his purchase of two gallons of sea-salt ice cream -- "you must like it!" the lady said cheerfully, and Riku grimaced and replied, "I hate it, actually."-- assuming that whoever it was yelling was addressing someone else.

Until of course Rai grabbed onto the kid;s shoulder and spun him about. "I'm talking to _you_, ya know."

"Ah. Really?" Riku's voice is indifferent. "Great, now let go."

Rai does so, looking at Riku suspiciously just the same. "Disciplinary Committee rules-- tell me who ya are."

"Why, nobody at all!" was the forced-casual response. It was awkward times like this, Riku mused abstractly, that he _really_ resented DiZ and his bizarre ice cream fetish. Only _slightly_ weirder then the apparent belt fetish and--

Riku's rather hysterical musings on fetishes was cut short but a repeat of the question, this time with a threat. "Come on, man! Tell me who you are, else I'll go find Seifer and you'll really be in trouble. Ya know?"

Riku did not know, but was rather too busy scrambling for an explanation to care. But wait-- he shrugged, more to himself then to the other kid. Why not just tell him? He grinned, and felt something of his old, headstrong personality return to him.

"I died, once. But I came back to life, see? But on the way, my friend got trapped in an amnesic coma because of a witch. The witch felt bad, though, so now we keep my friend locked in our basement while she tries to fix him up. Oh, and there's a duck and some dog, I _think_, who are locked up with him. Sometimes we feed them, see?" He held up the ice cream by way of explanation. "When the old man doesn't eat it first. Said old man, in fact, made an entire world on his computer. He's a loser who sits around all day, making worlds, updating his LJ, pretending not to be download music-- sad, really, and he does it all dressed in belts. No pants, just belts. And then there's these weird guys in black coats who are--"

Rai had long stopped caring who the kid was, what with this insane, and drawn-out explanation. He just grinned a bit awkwardly and put his hand over Riku's mouth. "Okay. That's cool, ya know. You stay here, kid, and I'll get a doct—er, Seifer for ya. Ya know?"

Again Riku had no clue, but as soon as Rai left-- and he left _very_ quickly indeed-- he was out of there, intending to never, _ever_ going to buy ice cream for DiZ again.


	23. Axel and Roxas!

Pairing: Axel/Riku  
Wordcount: 194  
Notes: This is a kind of neat pairing...

"Why _not_?" had been Axel's rationale. Why not sleep together, why not search out and kill those obnoxious Dusks, why not?

They had nowhere else to go, anyway, the redhead pointed out. "Roxas and Sora are one now-- want me to separate them?" Riku didn't like this idea, and to distract Axel from it, he'd laughed,

"Why do you want me, though? Play with someone else-- I don't think you've betrayed the _whole_ Organization, not yet."

"Oh, but I have. All but Roxas. You'll see at the end, when we have to be enemies again. But--" The man had smirked, lips brushing against Riku's cheek as he whispered. "That isn't-- _just_-- yet. And what'll we do to amuse ourselves till then?"

Far from being reviled, Riku was amused by this proposition. And besides, he _was_ bored. "Fine, then," he'd conceded, and let Axel push him roughly against the coldsteel building. "Only till I get Sora back."

"Whenever _that_ happens." Axel has responded derisively, and Riku half-hoped that it wouldn't be _too_soon. Axel _was_ an entertaining diversion, after all.

Pairing: Roxas/Riku  
Wordcount: 258  
Notes: ..The Hush Sound inspires me. A lot :3

"Church bells, one o'clock..." Riku said, and pointed to where the sound was resounding from. Roxas didn't bother looking up.

"They're pretty." the Nobody said, though his interest was much more focused on this strange, blindfolded boy that he'd found. "But what does it matter, Ri-ku? There's no time in the Dark City, you know. The bells here don't mean anything at all."

"So, timeless and eternal, is that how you see yourselves?" The question was asked flippantly, but the answer would be quite important to the kid, Roxas was well aware.

But vague answers for vague questions, and Roxas so liked to be ambiguous. Riku was wonderful at misinterpretation. "We'll be here until...'till the _light_ comes. As you'll be."

Riku laid back on the small bed they shared, and silk-covered eyes turned to the window, towards where he _knew_ that Kingdom Hearts' pale light shone out. "So, what do you think, that we'll die together?"

"I don't think so" Roxas shrugged, laying himself gently over Riku and tugging, curious, at the blindfold. The eyes were the only part Riku wouldn't allow to be seen, and even now, a gloved hand closed over his and pushed it away. "I think that you and I are immortal in the night's light, if nowhere else."

Riku did not agree with immortality, but he was quite sure that Roxas always _would_ be living, somewhere in the twilight and the moonlight. And he was not entirely sure that this was a terrible thing. 


	24. Saix!

Riku should be used to it by now. That sneer, that cold, condescending laugh-- _I thought Roxas took care of you!_ The Organization is cruel and he should expect no less.

But all the same, he _is_ furious as he attacks the Nobody-- the 7th, Saïx, who might be the worst of them all because he still _remembers._ Still remembers how much it hurts someone to be mocked, and to not be able to say anything, because _they know they deserve it._

Even though Riku's hands are on his throat, Saïx is escaping. And-- he is laughing as he whispers, far too quiet for any other to hear-- _but you'd follow me into this Dark just the same. Because you'd rather live forever with us then get the redemption that you don't deserve._

Riku looks back at Kairi and the Light and wishes Saïx wasn't right as he steps into the Darkness to follow Nobody again.


	25. Luxord!

A game, a game, do you know the rules. Riku frowned at the flashing, spinning wheel below him-- red-green-blue-red-green-blue-skull-dice-angel-skull-dice-angel. A drawl from across the room startled him-- "It's a game of chance, m'dear. Stop looking so serious and cast your lot."

Riku looked up at Luxord, irritated. But X just raised an eyebrow, "You aren't very convincing as Ansem, you know. Still making kiddie faces." and so Riku had no choice but to throw the marker down, hoping against all hope that the red-skull wouldn't be hit.

It was easy in theory-- "We'll just find the bag's gaming table, and whatever is there-- we'll play a little betting game!" Luxord had proposed, holding a playing card lightly to Riku's throat. "Much more civilized then a _fight_, don't you think? Winner gets this Halloween world's heart, to leave it or break it or whatever so they please. Sound good?"

Because Riku did not back off from challenges even now that, he told himself self-deprecatingly, he _should_, he agreed to the game, which had turned out to be-- roulette. Simple, spinning wheel, toss your mark and see where it lands. Red for death, blue go again, green you win. If it weren't for the heart of a world and if he weren't against someone who called himself the Gambler of Fate, it wouldn't be such a big deal. Luxord had gone first; blue, for Riku's turn. As it was...

wheel slowed, dice bounced, once, twice, and landed quite squarely on the green. Angel, hey, you win! Riku grinned, and even _laughed_, for the first time maybe since he'd inherited this new body. Because-- silly game of luck or not, it felt _damn_ good to win something and he let Luxord know it.

"Yes, but..." The Nobody wasn't fazed, not even in defeat. He _couldn't_ be, after all. "Does it matter? You've saved one world, but you destroyed your own. Sora will save a world, and we'll rip it right down again." He laughed as he left, returning to the Darkness that Riku knew far too well. "Games are meaningless, you know."

Riku asked, almost reflexively-- "Meaningless like you are?"

And Luxord grinned as the Darkness consumed. "Like us both."


End file.
